BloodCovered Memories
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: Has: Zero Kiryu and some of the Vampire Knight cast, Fruits Basket characters, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters, Percy Jackson characters well you get the idea... Its been a year after Yuki leaves with Kaname.I new at this so don't get mad at me! !
1. Currently: The Whole Story

Some background information: I create these little fantasy stories in my head that have all my favorite anime characters. It usually centers on Zero Kiryu and Cross Academy. I wanted to try and write out one of my strange fantasies. So basically I'm making a story that has Zero Kiryu and most of the Vampire Knight cast, Fruits Basket characters, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters, well you get the idea... Just so you know that the original characters belong to their creators/artists! I'm also including Percy Jackson and the Olympian references as well. The main character, which you might recognize from my Fire Princess story, is Angel Diamond, who has just transferred to Cross Academy. She and Zero are both 17, and in the same class. Her character however is completely different. She has an entirely different family history and personality (if I ever get around to telling you what that is in Fire Princess) Keep in mind... its been a year since Yuki left with Kaname and I'm making up my own versions of the characters pasts. (So don't get mad at me, please!) And just so you know Kaito is a Vampire Knight character from the two light novels in Japan that has a stories about Zero's past so you might see him every once and a while.

BLOOD-COVERED MEMORIESANGEL

Angel steped out of the car, and began to take in her surroundings. Cross Academy, a prestigious private school. The surrounding area was beautiful, the smell of pine trees, and the sound of bird calls filled the air, giving you the feeling that you're in a forest. Angel turned and faced the stone walkway, which leads to the wood double doors. "Time to face my past," she whispered to no one in particular and she stepped forward.

ZERO

"Kiryu-kun!" Zero turned towards the sound of his name, his thin silver hair falling in front of his light purple eyes.

"What do you want, Headmaster?"

"So cold..."

"Are you going to tell me what you want me to do or can I leave now?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"I got that impression."

"Why do you have to be so mean..."

"Headmaster!"

"Fine... I want you to show a new transfer student around for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have to go to a meeting. As temporary Hunters Association President I have to be present at all the meetings, until we can reach a compromise with Kaname Kuran and the rest of the Vampire Society. Usually I'd have Yuki do it but that's impossible now."

"Fine, I'll do it. Who am I supposed to be showing around?"

Headmaster Cross smiled mischievously, "You'll know when you meet her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I really have to go! She's in my office right now. Have fun!" With a bright smile on his face Headmaster Cross, ran out the door, narrowly avoiding Zero's fist. Zero winced as his hand hit the wall right where Headmaster's head had been.

_Why does he always do this to me? Oh well, I'll just go show that new student around. I have nothing else better to do._

Feeling more annoyed than usual, he turned and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

Angel

"What I cute little room," Angel whispered, again to know one in particular. She fingered the black hodie that hid her face from others. She has been wearing it since she lost her entire family 4 years ago, a year after their best friends died. The death of her family had been too much for her, according to the doctors. It turns out that they were right. She kept running away from her foster homes, keeping her face hidden under a plain black hodie. She didn't want to call attention to herself. She didn't want anyone to know that she has beautiful blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. If she had had a normal upbringing she probably would have been one of those vain popular girls that boys eyes would follow in the halls. Instead she was the odd one out, a freak. Her new foster parents thought this school would be good for her. She hadn't felt like telling them that she used to know some of the students and the Headmaster. Well there was one student in particular.

"I doubt he remembers me." she whispered, picking up a framed picture on the headmasters desk. It was a picture of a boy with silver hair, with a tattoo on his neck and multiple ear piercings and a brown haired girl standing behind him. _That boy, he looks so familiar._

Angel shrugged, "Oh well, I'll figure it out later." She put the picture back down. The door began to open, making Angel jump. She faced the door as a boy entered the room_._

_It's the boy from the photo._ For a moment they just stared at each other. Then the boy spoke, his voice sounding very familiar to her.

"You're wearing a hodie under your uniform? Doesn't that get annoying?"

ZERO

_Well that was a stupid thing to say. You couldn't have just said hey or something. Instead you had to go and insult her. What did Headmaster mean, "You'll know when you see her." I've never seen anyone like her before. _Zero blinked realizing that she was speaking.

"Does it really bother you that much? Then I'll take it off."

_Her voice sounds so familiar. Where have I met her before?_

As he watched her pull off her black hodie he realized who she is. He looked at her, her short blonde hair and her brown eyes reminding him of a younger version of the girl that he knew five years ago, before his parents died.

"Angel, Angel Diamond?" Zero whispered.

Angel smiled, her eyes as soft and kind as they were five years ago.

"Zero, you remember me," she said softly.

ANGEL

_So it was him! I can hardly believe that he remembers me! _Despite her happiness she couldn't help but remember a happier time, when she and Zero used to spend a lot of time together.

Her parents had been Vampire Hunters. Her father and his father had been best friends since high school. Naturally, this caused the families to spend a lot of time together. Angel, Zero, and Ichiru used to go outside and play. When Ichiru started getting sick all the time it became just her and Zero. When they had started middle school they also started training to become Vampire Hunters, like their parents. Yagari Toga had taught them how to fight, and how to defend themselves. It was around that time when Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryu family.

FLASHBACK

After dinner, Angel and her parents went to the Kiryu's house to help them pack, (they were moving houses... again.) As they drove Angel began to think.

_Ichiru has been acting strange lately. I wonder what with him. He won't even tell Zero what's wrong. It's like he's a totally different person... I'll try to talk to him tonight. Stupid Fai skipping out again, I can't wait till he moves out ._As they neared the Kiryu's house her body went stiff. "Something's wrong!" she shouted.

Her dad jumped, nearly driving off the road into the trees. He turned around, his brown eyes boring into her chocolate colored ones. "What do you mean something's wrong Angel?" Angel had especially good senses for a vampire hunter, so her parents had learned to take her seriously.

"I don't know, I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Can you drive faster, please?"

As they neared the house her sense of unease grew. She jumped out of the car before her dad had even brought it to a complete stop.

"Angel! Wait!" They shouted after her.

Angel didn't stop. She ran up to the front door, which was wide open. She nervously steped inside. Then she heard talking.

"You can't be regretting what you've done? You've finally had your revenge."

It was Ichiru's voice. Angel's heart began pounding. She heard a woman's voice, silky and beautiful, respond. Angel strained to hear her words but she only heard, "and I've obtained an amusing toy as well."

Angel remained silent as the woman and Ichiru approached her hiding spot. Her heart went on overdrive as she wrenched the closet door open and threw herself inside. She peered through the crack under the door. Straining she saw a glimpse of the woman. She was beautiful, her floor length silver hair bloodstained. Even though she could not see her face she could tell that this woman was an extremely powerful vampire. As Angel looked on she discovered from Ichiru's adoring expression that he had a serious crush on her. She pulled back as the woman and Ichiru disappeared. As soon as she was certain that they were gone Angel wrenched open the closest door and began to search the house. "Zero! Zero!" Her shouts grew more and more desperate with each step she took. As she entered the living room, she was greeted by a murder scene. Zero's parents were lying on the ground covered in blood and very much dead. Feeling her sense of dread grow she moved around them carefully and moved towards the stairs leading to Zero's room. There were droops of fresh blood on the carpet.

_That woman's been here._

Angel, afraid of what she might find, pushed open Zero's door slowly. On the ground and blood covered laid Zero. She could tell from the smeared blood that he had been dragged to that position. Angel, suddenly feeling brave, walked to his side and leaned down beside him.

"If you're here to finish me off just do it already," she heard him say weakly.

"Why would I want to kill you?" she said back, her voice sad.

Zero's hate filled eyes were suddenly soft and scared.

"You shouldn't be here Angel. That vampire…" he suddenly started to shake.

"It's ok she's gone I watched her leave. You're safe now." Angel began to stroke Zero's hair absently. He looked up at her with a scared expression on his blood stained face.

"Mom and Dad?" he asked.

Angel shook her head sadly.

"Ichiru?"

Unable to tell him the truth, that Ichiru had been conspiring with his family's murderer, she shook her head sadly.

"I'll be surprised if you ever see him again."

Seeing Zero's crestfallen face suddenly made her feel guilty.

"Ichiru," he whispered and closed his eyes, laying his head on her lap.

"ANGEL!" It was her mother's voice, coming from the living room.

"Up here!" She shouted back.

She heard footsteps as her parents came up the stairs. She heard her mother gasp when she saw Zero's body.

"Is he…" her father said.

"He's still alive, but barely." Angel replied.

Her father came to stand by them.

"Call the police, Molly," he paused then said, "and call Cross."

"Are you sure?" there was a trace of uncertainty in her mother's voice.

"Just do it."

Her mother rushed out of the room, leaving Angel and her father alone with the unconscious Zero. Angel looked up at her father.

"Will he be okay?"

Her father remained silent, moving Zero's thin hair off his neck.

"He should be, but look." Angel looked over her father's hands to see deep puncture wounds on Zero's neck.

"A pureblood did this. Her presence is all over here." He stood up and looked around.

"Dad," Angel asked nervously, "What's a pureblood?"

He hesitated then sighed and began to explain.

"Purebloods are the elite among the vampire race. They have supreme powers, and they can control other vampires. They also can turn humans into vampires. Other vampires can't."

Angel remained silent as reality began to sink in.

"Are you saying that Zero is going to become a vampire?"

He remained silent then nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Cross knows. That's why I had your mother call him." He saw Angel yawn.

"It's late, go to the car and try to get some rest. I'll take care of him."

Angel did what she was told, feeling like a zombie. She laid down on the back seats her thoughts swirling.

"Please be ok… please." She whispered as the sound of sirens began to drift over the trees.

Zero

The rest of the night was a blur. He showed Angel around but aside from nodding she didn't show any interest. He was dying to ask her where she had been for the past five years. There was something off about her though, that made him hesitate. She seemed broken, like if you touched her she would fall to pieces.

He left Angel at her dorm, still trying to figure out what to say to her. Not coming up with anything he turned to leave.

"Zero?"

He jumped slightly, and then turned around.

"Yes?"

She looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes looking sad. There was something else too. Guilt maybe?

"Look, I can't explain right now, but I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

She fell silent, before going inside her room and closing the door.

"Wait Angel!" He ran up to her door. She cracked to door open, and then said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Then she shut the door in Zero's face.

**Angel**

_I feel bad for shutting the door in his face but it was the truth. If he knew the __truth__ about me he'd never speak to me again. _

Angel took off her outer jacket and skirt, revealing a long black hooded robe that she had strategically disguised as a hodie. She pulled the hood over her head, and she pulled a long black sword out from its sheath at her side. She looked at the window.

_There's no moon tonight. No wonder father told me to come now._

She took a deep breath and ran towards the wall, passing through the shadows of the wall like butter. The world around her turned black and it felt like her face was peeling off.

_I hate shadow travel._

Suddenly, the world turned brighter. She looked up. She was right outside the Empire State building in New York.

"Right on time," said a dark silky voice. She turned around. Standing behind her was a man in all black. He was handsome, yet foreboding. His black hair seemed to shine in the streetlights, his dark eyes glinting menacingly.

"Lord Hades," Angel said smoothly.

"Come on can't you call me father," Hades said sarcastically.

"I still haven't forgiven you for murdering my mother and my stepfather, "anger began to swell up inside of her.

Hades smiled, "I was the one who persuaded your parents to come back to this country after the death of their best friends."

"You did that so you could finish them off. They were a liability because they knew the truth about the gods," Angel brandished her sword at him, "and you" she added.

"Father! Angel!"

The two turned to see Nico Di Angelo, also a child of Hades striding towards them. He had black hair and dark eyes, and like Angel was in black robes.

"Lets get inside, Zeus is waiting for us." Nico said.

Hades expression turned to one of pure hatred. He strode on ahead, leaving Angel and Nico in the dust.

"Teasing you about your parents again?"

Angel smiled; Nico was one of the only people who knew that she considered her deceased stepfather as her "true father."

"Yeah. It just makes me so mad. He talks about my mom's death like it meant nothing."

"To him it probably didn't mean anything, "Nico said wisely, "Lets get inside or he'll have our heads."

Zero

_What did she mean sorry? What has she done that she should be sorry for?_

Zero laid on his bed, still in his school uniform. His mind was reeling; he couldn't make any sense of her words.

_Yuuki would know. Too bad she's my enemy now. _

The thought of Yuuki made him sad so he pushed her out of his mind. Frustrated, he sat up and punched his pillow, "It doesn't make any sense!" he screamed to no one in particular.

"What doesn't make sense?"

Zero jumped, looking around the room. His eyes settled on a spot in the corner where the voice had come from. He pulled out his gun, clicking safety off. Even if it can only hurt vampires it might still scare the person into leaving.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"Come out or I'll shoot."

"I'm coming out, pushy. Would you put that down please?"

Zero lowered his gun cautiously.

"I'll say it again, who are you?"

A tall blonde man in white and blue suddenly appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. With a bright smile on his face the man approached him.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Angel's half brother, Fai D. Flowright."

**Angel**

"We should fight back!"

"We should attempt to make peace with them!"

_They've been at it for hours, why doesn't Hera do something?_

They were high above the Empire State building in New York, on Mount Olympus. The gods, after spending millennia of ignoring the vampires, and wizards around them had suddenly been attacked by a group of them. The gods had thought them to be pathetic and inferior, when in reality they were strong. They had taken out Dionysus and Hermes with almost no effort. They were only swayed when Aries had come and forced them to leave.

"SILENCE!" Zeus' voice resonated throughout the room.

The room fell quiet. Angel saw Percy Jackson standing at the side of his father's throne with Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother. Other demigods, such as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Thalia and Jason Grace children of Zeus were standing by the thrones of their respective parents.

"One thing we have agreed on is that we will need the help of the demigods at the camps to help us. Any objections?" Zeus looked around, as if daring someone to challenge him.

"All right. Then we come to our second order of business. How to find out who these people are and how it is best to cope with their arrival."

"We should take them out!" Aries said savagely. He stood up at his throne, brandishing his broadsword.

"War is not the answer her, Aries." Athena rose from her throne. She turned to Hades' new black throne, her gray eyes boring into Angel, who was standing next to it with Nico.

"First we need to find out who these people are. Can you bring in the prisoners, Angel?"

"Yes Lady Athena," Angel bowed in the traditional Japanese style and walked briskly towards the double doors.

"She's spent too much time in Japan," she heard Hera mummer.

"At least she's respectful," said Athena, as Angel pulled open the double doors and disappeared from sight.

**Zero**

"So you're from a different world?" Zero asked.

Fai had been very friendly and had spent the last few hours explaining him self. As it turned out Fai was not related to Angel in any way possible but had been taken in by the Diamond's when he had appeared their doorstep at the age of twelve. In truth he was a prince from another world called Seresu, a place filled with snow. On the same day that Zero's parents had died he had returned there, leaving nothing but a note to the Diamonds in his place.

"Yes, it's hard to explain but yes..."

"And you're a wizard?"

"Yes"

Zero paused, "So why are you here?"

Fai hesitated.

"Well?"

"I'm worried about Angel."

"Why's that?"

"A group of us were traveling between worlds, for various reasons, and we discovered that people from other worlds have been congregating here, on this world."

"What does that have to with Angel?"

"I'm afraid that she'll get involved."

"Why would she get involved with something like that?" Zero was seriously confused.

"Angel isn't the person she seems to be. She didn't tell you where's been?" Fai seemed mildly shocked.

"I didn't ask. She looked like she's been through enough without me interrogating her."

"She has. She has literally, been in hell."

"Um, what?"

Fai sighed. "Five years ago she moved to America with her parents. A year later, something happened, and her parents were killed. I've never asked her how. I didn't want to bring it up."

"So… what happened?"

"I'm telling the story here, pushy." Fai tried for a smile.

Zero remained silent, waiting for more.

"Ok well. As it turns out her father wasn't her real one."

"Again, what does this have to do with anything."  
Fai was starting to look annoyed. "If I just told you the truth straight up you wouldn't get it."

"Ok, fair enough. So who's her real father?"

Fai's electric blue eyes suddenly went dark. "What do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"We studied it in middle school."

"Ok, so what if I told you that all of that is real?"

Zero said nothing, trying to decide whether or not to take him seriously. He looked up at Fai, half hoping that he would laugh and say "Just kidding!" To his disappointment his face remained deadly serious.

"So what you're telling me is that Angel is a child of one of the Greek gods," he could hardly believe that he was saying this.

"Politically correct term is demi-god."

Ignoring Fai, Zero pressed on, "and that all of the myths are true?"

"Well… yes." Fai looked surprised that he had caught on so fast.

"I'm not sure I believe any of this. So, who's her godly parent then?"

"Take a guess," Fai's face had turned serious again.

_ Well she was trying to hide her face and she obviously likes the color black. She looks __overly__ depressed, but that could just be because of her parent's death. _Unable to reason it out any further he decided he'd chance it.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

Fai smiled brightly, "Yep!"

Zero look up at him in disbelief, "You say that like it's a good thing."

Fai smiled, "I'm just happy you don't think I'm crazy."

"I do think you're crazy, in more ways than one."

Fai, still smiling finally said what was on Zero's mind, "You probably want to know what Angel and the gods have to do with all these people from other worlds coming in, am I right?"

"You figured that out on your own?" Zero said sarcastically.

Fai waved his hands like he was brushing the comment way. "It's hard to explain so why don't I just show you."

"What are you going to do, take me to Greece? Not happening."

"Actually, Mount Olympus is in New York, Empire State Building." Fai grabbed his arm, "Come on pushy."

"Hey wait a second…"

"You want answers don't you?"

Zero hesitated, "Yes."

"Then grab my arm and don't let go."

Fai wrote something in the air. Zero gasped as a blue portal opened in front of them. Fai smiled back at him pleased with his reaction, "Hold on." He gripped Zero's arm tightly and they stepped through the portal.

**Angel**

Angel walked towards the prison cells which were strategically placed behind Aries temple. Most people, including gods, were too afraid to come near it. As Angel approached the bronze jail cell that the prisoners were in she heard them talking. She paused, then acting on impulse; she hid behind a column, putting her hood over her head.

"Are you sure Fai will come back for us, Syaron-kun?"

"I'm sure he will Sakura-Hime."

"Fai may be incompetent but he won't leave us here."

"Kurogane-san…"

"Aww does Kuro-tan miss Fai?"

"Shut-up you white pork bun!"

"Quiet Kurogane someone's coming."

Angel had left her hiding place from behind the column. Her mind was reeling. If the Fai they were talking about was the one she was thinking of then that meant he had come back.

_It probably isn't him. It could be a totally different person. I was stupid to get my hopes up._

Angel approached the cell, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Inside were two teenagers, a boy with brown hair and a girl with light brown, almost orange, hair. There was a mean looking man with short black hair with a white round animal on his shoulder. They were all wearing clothes that defiantly did not come from this world.

"It's just a girl," The black haired man said, "Nothing to worry about."

This annoyed Angel. "Zeus wants to speak with you." She drew her black sword, the air around the blade suddenly turning cold. She taped the ground and the skeletons inside the cells came to life. They began to pick up things off the ground, anything that could be used as weapons. In all, there were about twelve of them, all in rusted Ancient Greek battle armor. Angel touched the bars of the cell, and they fell away. They skeletal warriors surrounded the prisoners forcing them to group together.

"You were saying Kurogane?" the boy whispered. Kurogane remained silent, glancing around trying to find a way out.

"Don't bother, I can summon more," Angel said. She held out her sword, placing the sharp point up against the girl's neck. The boy made a move to stop her, but one of the warriors wrapped his skeletal hands around him.

"You'll do what I say or the girl gets it," Angel said her voice cold. She pulled the girl forward, her sword to the girl's throat. She turned around, "I should warn you they don't tolerate rudeness."

The group marched forward, leaving behind the white animal.

**Zero **

The moment they stepped out of the portal he could tell that something bad was going to happen. They were inside a jail cell made of bronze. The floor was white marble, and Zero could smell the old dry blood that was stuck in between the slabs of rock. The weirdest thing about the cell was that it had no door.

"Crap, they've already been through here."

Zero turned toward Fai, who was leaning over a white furry looking animal. He was poking it, trying to wake it up.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea Fai?"

Fai smiled up at him, "No worries, he's a friend of mine."

As if on cue, the white thing woke up, shaking its body. He glanced up, his face becoming bright when he looked at Fai.

"Fai-san! Where did you go!" The white thing had jumped onto Fai, trying to hug him with his small, stubby arms. It wasn't working out.

"I was looking for someone." He gestured to Zero. "This is Zero he's a..ur… friend of mine." He grinned up a Zero, ignoring his returning glare. Fai turned to the white animal. "What happened to the others, Mokona?"

"A strange girl came. She made the skeletons come to life and she took them away. She said something about a guy named Zeus."

"I was afraid of that." Fai got up and turned to Zero.

"You coming or what?"

Zero remained silent, then nodded. _It's not like I have much of a choice._ He followed Fai out the of the prison block. As they came out from behind the columns of the temple that hid the cells, he let out an involuntary gasp. It looked like they were at the top of a gigantic mountain except for the fact that he could hear the hum of the city below his feat. There were Ancient Greek temples everywhere. The most impressive one was at the top of what looked like a mountain peak. He noticed a very strange procession walking towards the double door entrances. At the head of it.. "Angel." Zero murmured. Angel was dressed on a black robe and was holding what appeared to be a black sword at the throat of a girl. Zero turned to Fai to comment on this but he was gone. He looked towards the largest temple. He saw Fai standing in front of Angel, who had dropped her sword. The two men in the middle of the procession began to beat the crap out of the skeletons, defeating them in a matter of seconds. Shocked, Zero found himself practically running towards them. _I knew that something bad is going to happen. _

**Angel**

"Fai!" Angel was so shocked that she had dropped her sword. She heard the fight going on around her but it didn't matter. She wanted some answers from her older brother.

"Ni-san, where did you go? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Number one: You know I'm not your brother so quit calling me Ni-san. Number two: I went back home. Number three: I have a reason for being here, aside from helping my friends here."

"And what might that be?" Angel felt her heart sink.

Fai summoned a staff from mid-air. He smiled sadly.

"I'm here to eradicate you Angel Diamond before you cause any damage," Fai brandished his staff, "Ashuro wanted me too."

Angel stood there dumbstruck, "Fai… how… why?"

"Say your prayers, Angel Diamond."

**Zero**

There was so much going through his head that he couldn't focus. Jumbled thoughts were going through his head like a movie on fast-forward. There was one thing for sure though. He wasn't going to let Fai kill Angel.

He saw Fai raise his sharp staff at her. He watched, as she stood there dumbstruck while Fai plunged it towards her heart. Without thinking, Zero jumped forward, knocking Angel to the ground. He felt the sharp end of staff pierce his shoulder. He barley had time to register the pain before he fell to the ground, a black sword whistling over his head. He watched the ensuing battle with eyes that barley registered what was going on. He saw skeletons repairing themselves and knocking out the two men and the girl. He saw Angel attack Fai, hitting his head with the hilt of her sword. As he watched him slump to the ground he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He struggled to hang on, as a boy dressed like Angel came up beside him. Angel leaned over him, her hand pressed to his forehead.

"Sleep, Zero." Her hand turned blue and her soft voice pulled him unwillingly into unconsciousness.

_**One Month Later**__**/ Chapter 2**_

**Angel**

Angel was standing in the Headmaster's office, trying to figure out how to tell him the truth about what happened without giving him a heart attack. As soon as Zero had fallen asleep, Nico and Angel had summoned hellhounds, and shadow traveled him back to Cross Academy. Nico had returned to Olympus to try and explain things to the gods. Meanwhile, Angel had found the Headmaster, who took Zero to the infirmary. Zero had been unconscious for weeks due to excessive blood loss plus whatever magic Fai had put into him. Now that his shoulder was nearly healed and he was starting to show signs of waking up the Headmaster wanted to know what had happened. Angel didn't have any idea where to begin.

"I've avoided speaking about this because it was clear to me that you were worried about Zero, however I think I need an explanation as to why both of you were off school grounds. I also want to know how Zero got hurt," Headmaster Cross laid his hands on his desk. "I want you to tell me everything, from beginning to end. No lies Angel."

Angel lowered her head and folded her hands in front of her, "I have no idea where to begin, Headmaster."

The Headmaster remained silent, so not seeing any other option, Angel told him everything. When she had finished her story the Headmaster leaned back in his chair. Angel remained silent, waiting for his response. Then, to her surprise, the Headmaster smiled up at her. He stood up and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"It sounds like you've been through quite the ordeal, Angel." He saw her shocked expression then laughed. "I'm not going to get you in trouble. However, if anything like this happens again I'm not going to be able to let you off so easily." Headmaster Cross walked to the door. He opened it, gesturing for her to go first.

"Come on, lets go see if he's waken up yet."

**Zero**

The first thing he was aware of was the burning pain in his shoulder.

_Where am I?_

He could hear people talking; He recognized Headmaster Cross' voice. Then he heard Angel's voice.

"Angel?" He opened his eyes, blinking against the glare.

"Zero! You're awake." A face appeared above him. He blinked as it came into focus. He found himself smiling.

"You're okay."

Angel smiled, "I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you."

He pushed himself up, using Angel as support. As the room came into focus, he saw that he was in the infirmary. He shook his head.

"How long was I out?" He looked at Angel.

"About a month, give or take a few days."

Headmaster Cross laughed, "She wouldn't leave your side. I had to threaten her to get her to go to class."

Angel's face turned bright red. She lowered her head, hiding it from view. Zero smiled, and placed his hand on her head. Angel glanced up and looked at him, confusion written on her face. He smiled, and she smiled back. Zero stood up, swaying slightly at first but he regained his footing.

"Zero?" he looked down to see Angel looking up with a worried expression on her face. He forced a smile.

"I'm fine."

He felt the Headmaster studying him. He looked up, glaring at him as if to say, "I dare you."

The Headmaster sighed, "You can go back to class tomorrow. Just be careful ok."

Zero smirked, "Aren't I always?" he said sarcastically.

**Angel**

_I hope he's ok. _

Zero had come back that morning. Angel was surprised that no one asked him anything, like where he had been for the last month.

"It doesn't bother me," Zero had told her when she had pointed this out, "It makes life easier."

Now they were walking outside after class. While everybody else went back to their dorms, they lagged behind. As soon as they were alone she turned to Zero to find his back turned to her.

"You should go back to the dorms."

Angel shook her head. "I don't think so."

Zero turned to stare at her. Angel stood her ground, glaring back at him.

"Headmaster Cross made me a prefect after you got hurt. We share jobs now."

Zero stared at her, "Fine. You take the grounds; I'll take the Sun Dorms."

"No one uses the Moon Dorm anymore. So what should I do about that?"

"Just make sure no students go in. The Day Class girls will probably try to break in one of these days."

"Ok."

Zero turned and walked off leaving Angel alone.

_He comes back to school and suddenly he's mean. I can't tell if he's faking it to keep people away from him or if it's how he actually is. _

Angel shook her head, and began her rounds. Hours went by without incident. She would stop by the Sun Dorms at times to see if Zero was ok. He looked fine, except for the fact that he was pale. At midnight she was coming back around to the Sun Dorm. Thoughts such as, "This is pointless," kept crossing her mind. Then she noticed that Zero wasn't around. She looked around the dorm thinking maybe he was just outside of her field of vision. Then she stopped herself.

_What am I worrying about him for? He can take care of himself._ _Something is __different__ about him though. Every time I'm around him my heart beats faster. Yesterday, I felt __like__ I was going to die from embarrassment. _

She put her face in her hands.

_Stupid. You hardly know him, yet you're seriously crushing on him. What's that matter with you? _

Angry with herself she hit the wall next to her.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself.

Angel continued her rounds, her footsteps almost silent. When she passed by the stables she paused. She was a child of Hades so horses hated her. The feeling was mutual. However, this was different. They seemed to be afraid of something else. Angel opened the door not sure what to expect. Instead, she found Zero, passed out on the hay. She stood there for a moment.

_He looks so darn peaceful it's almost pathetic._

Angel smiled to herself. She sat down next to him, contenting herself to watch him sleep for a few minutes.

_I should wake him up. _

She hesitated then she leaned over and started poking him.

"Hey, Zero wake up." Zero's eyes flickered open. He focused on her face, looking confused. Angel couldn't help but smile. "Sleeping on the job?" Zero remained silent, staring at her. Then he closed his eyes.

"Leave me alone, Angel."

"I don't think so," Angel said. She started poking him again. "Get up sleepy head you're scaring the horses." Zero opened his eyes again.

"They'll get over it. They always do."

Angel sat there for a moment. Then, on a spontaneous thought, she jumped on him. He pushed her off, nearly throwing her into a wall. Angel came up, laughing like a maniac. Zero stared at her, with an annoyed expression his face. Then he smiled, like he was remembering something.

"I remember. This is how you used to wake me up when we were kids."

"I did that because it works. Except that you never used to throw me into walls."

Angel had to keep herself from laughing at Zero's guilty expression.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Angel smiled. "It's ok. I'm used to getting thrown into things."

Zero sat up, half smiling. "Why's that?"

Angel's smile faded away. She looked down. "My dad hates me," she said softly.

Zero came to sit next to her, listening intently. Angel's heart went on overdrive when he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Most gods don't really like their children but Hades is the worst. He tried to kill me all the time. There wasn't anything I could do. How am I supposed to stand up to a god?"

"I wish I could answer that," said Zero. They sat there like that for a while. Angel could hardly keep her emotions under control. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she was afraid that he could hear it. Zero stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on. We should get going."

Angel grabbed his hand, and he helped her up.

"Thanks," she muttered looking down.

Zero didn't let go of her hand. He was staring at her. Angel stood there, feeling uncomfortable. To Angel's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Angel gasped as she felt something sharp pierce her neck.

**Angel**

_Why is the world so bright?_

She raised her hand, trying to block it out. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they had weights on them.

"Ughhh, what happened?" she muttered. Her eyes were finally open, but the world looked fuzzy. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision. She looked around; she didn't know where she was at all. She turned to the door, which was standing wide open. She sat up, the world spinning. She was starting to panic.

_Please, don't tell me I'm back in the Underworld. _She was starting to have a panic attack.

"Calm down, Angel. Does this look like the Underworld? No. So you have nothing to worry about." She was whispering to no one. She fell silent. There were voices coming from the hall.

"You need to have more control. You could have killed her, Zero."

"You think I don't know that?" Zero sounded angry. Then he sighed, "I…I'm just angry with myself." He sounded like he was beating himself up.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what your thinking."

The Headmaster and Zero turned around shocked expressions on their faces. Angel was standing in the doorway, using the doorframe for support. Normally, Angel would have laughed but this wasn't exactly a normal circumstance. She was watching Zero intently. She noticed small things like the fact that we was wearing his uniform, holding his jacket in his right hand. His hair looked damp, like he had just taken a shower.

"Angel," Zero sounded guilty. He hesitated, like he was scared to come close to her. Angel wasn't going to take it.

"Zero," she started but then the world began to spin before her eyes. The world started to go black.

"Angel!" She heard Zero cry out. She felt strong arms catch her, she gripped Zero's shirt sleeve.

She looked up at him, trying to focus on his face.

"It's ok, because I knew already, Zero."

She slumped forward, slipping into unconsciousness.

**Angel**

The days went by. Days turned into weeks. Before she knew it three months had gone by. Angel had come to Cross Academy six months into the school year. Now she had three more months to enjoy her senior year, and she was going to make the most of it. Zero and she were starting to redevelop their old friendship. Zero smiled and talked a lot more, at least when they were alone. During the school days he remained his cold usual self.

"Angel," Angel turned. Zero was walking towards her.

"Come on, the Headmaster wants us in his office."

"Why?" Angel really did not want to go to the Headmasters office.

"There are some new transfer students coming in today. They're only going to be here for a month. Its part of some program that the Headmaster helped set up."

"Fun, fun, fun. New people to torture." Angel mimicked an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together. Zero stared at her, not really getting it.

"Spend some time in an American high school and you'll understand." Angel said. They fell silent, their footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Angel pushed open the Headmaster's door. She bowed and gestured with her hand for Zero to go first. He was used to this by now, so he just rolled his eyes and walked past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" He let go of Angel's hand. Angel felt slightly disappointed. She didn't want him to let go.

"Yes, I want you to show our new transfer students around," the Headmaster gestured to the kids standing next to him. "I'd like you to meet, Kyo Shoma, Yuki Shoma, and Tohru Honda." Angel looked at the transfer students. Kyo Shoma had wild, orange hair, and he looked angry and uncomfortable. Yuki Shoma had silver hair, similar to Zero's. He had a kind smile on his face although Angel noticed his eyes seemed to dart around, like he was surveying his surroundings. Tohru Honda had brown hair. She had a vacant look in her eyes, so the first impression Angel had of her was that she was a ditz. All three of them looked awkward and it was obvious that they really did not want to be here.

"I need to talk to their guardian, Shigure Shoma," he gestured to the black haired man beside him. The man looked absolutely ridiculous in his flowered kimono. "Show them around while I work things out with him." They all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then Shigure broke the silence.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," his face broke into a smile, "By the way Yuki-kun I told Ayame you were here." Yuki's face was suddenly dark, "I hate you."

"So I've heard."Shigure tried to suppress a smile as Kyo and Tohru grabbed Yuki's arms to keep him from attacking.

Tohru looked at Angel, "Can we go please?"

Angel smiled and nodded. She made an after you gesture to Zero, who grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her out of the room.

Aside from the fact that Zero hadn't let go of her hand during the whole tour (which Angel didn't mind at all) and the fact that Kyo and Yuki Shoma, who were cousins, wouldn't stop fighting the tour went well. At the end, of the tour Angel decided to mess around a little bit. She tore her hand away from Zero. Sensing that Kyo had some fighting experience she came up behind him, grabbing his shoulders. He reacted just like she had expected. He turned around and grabbed her arms, trying to pin her too the ground. Angel then proceeded to flip over, using his chest as a springboard. Kyo went flying as Angel did a flip in mid-air and landed on her feet, her skirt fanning out around her. She stood up and watched the reactions of her fellow classmates. Zero had such a shocked look on his face that she had to keep herself from laughing. Yuki looked amused, it was obvious that he hated Kyo. Tohru looked absolutely horrified. Angel smiled, suppressing her laughter.

Kyo stood up, coughing, "Was that really necessary Angel?"

Angel laughed, "I told last time I met you. I was going to kick your butt and I did," She held out her hand, "Pay up, cat-boy."

Kyo looked insulted, " I only made that bet because I didn't think I would lose."

"Wait a second. You two, "Zero gestured to Kyo and Angel, "You two know each other?"

"He went to middle school with us, remember?" Angel was trying really hard not to laugh now.

Zero shook his head, "I've blocked out most of my memories of middle school."

"Smart," it was Yuki that spoke this time. He grabbed Kyo's arm and dragged him to the dorm.

"Thanks for everything, we'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"What why?"

"Cause we have to cat-boy."

"She threw me into a wall!"

"That's your problem."

"Stupid rat! You don't get it do you?"

"Excuse me? I.."

Their voices were cut off as the front door to the boy's dorm closed. Tohru stared at it, like she was hoping that they would come back out.

Angel grabbed Tohru's arm. "Come on, Tohru, we're roommates." She turned around and waved to Zero. "See you tommorow!"Zero gave her a slight smile. "Yeah," he said, before going into the dorm.

**Zero**

It had been a week since the Sohma's and Tohru Honda had come to Cross Academy. The Day Class girls treated them just like they used to treat the Night Class. The only difference was that they wouldn't leave them alone. Zero couldn't count how many Day Class girls he and Angel had caught trying to break into the guys dorm.

"Seriously. Who raised them?" Angel had commented the tenth time it had happened. Zero agreed entirely.

"Class! Would someone please come up to the board and do this problem?"

Zero, who had been half asleep, lifted his head up off his desk. He looked at the back at Angel's head, which was in front of him. It was bent over, her thin blonde hair covering her neck. He looked at what she was writing. With a twinge of jealousy he realized that she was writing a note to Kyo Sohma. Yori and Tohru, who were sitting on either side of her, had their heads bent in so he couldn't see what else she was writing. Judging by the amount of suppressed giggling and and the fact that Angel's face was beat red, it wasn't anything he really wanted to read. He put his back down and closed his eyes. Ever since Kyo had come and she had started spending so much time with him he felt jealous and angry every time he merely heard Kyo's name.

_I have no right to be jealous. She can be friends with whoever she wants_. He sighed, _Who am I kidding. This is what I get for letting myself get attached to her._ Zero was aware that his feelings for Angel were starting to go beyond the "just friends" that they have been in the past. He was so confused that he could hardly say a simple word to Angel without stumbling over himself. He didn't even understand himself. He used to love Yuki. Now whenever he thought of the one he loved Angel's face appeared. It drove him insane, but he couldn't help it. She was just way too easy to love.

Suddenly the door banged open jerking Zero out of his stupor.

Standing in the doorway was a man with ridiculously long silver hair. He was wearing a sparkly purple outfit that looked like it belonged at the Renaissance festival. He didn't look much older than his twenty's.

"Yuki-Kun!" He spread his arms open and tried to give Yuki a hug. Yuki pushed the man away.

"Why must you always do this Ni-san?" The moment he said Ni-san the class went into chaos. Tohru and Yori, along with the other Day Class girls went over to Yuki and the strange man that was apparently Yuki's brother. He could hear the Day Class girls talking.

"So your name is Ayame?"

"I didn't know that Yuki would have such a cute older brother!"

"Where did you get those clothes?"

The teacher was unsuccessfully trying to restore order. Angel folded up the unfinished note and put it in her skirt pocket. She turned to Zero.

"We should go help her." When he didn't respond, she grabbed his hand forcing him to his feet. "Lets go, sleepy head."

They pushed through the crowd of excited girls. Angel strode up to the teacher.

"We can take him to the Headmaster. Maybe that will get them to quiet down."

The teacher considered this. "Take Yuki with you as well."

Angel gripped Zero's hand and dragged him away. Ayame was looking at something that had been on Kyo's desk. Zero recognized it as one of the notes Angel had been passing to him.

"What's this Kyonchichi? A love note?" Kyo didn't even try to take it back. "It's anything but that."Zero, without thinking, came up to Ayame and tore it from his grasp. He glanced at it, and saw nothing but a list of martial arts moves.

"That was pointless. I don't even know why I was jealous." He muttered.

He handed the list back to Kyo. Angel was struggling to reason with Ayame.

"What do you mean you haven't met the Headmaster yet?"

"There's a Headmaster? Can I meet him?"

Angel lost all patience, "Why you stupid, deranged.."

Zero grabbed Ayame's arms. He looked at him in the eyes, glaring. Ayame cringed but didn't fight back.

"One more word out of you and I'll break your arms," he hissed. Zero dropped his arms. He turned around and stalked away in the stunned silence. Angel, Yuki and Ayame followed him into the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Cross listened to what they had to say. By the time all four of them were finished class had ended. He dismissed Zero and Angel, so they could do the duties as prefects. On the way out Zero could hear Ayame whispering to himself.

"Deranged? I'm not deranged or stupid."

Once they were on the grounds Angel rounded on Zero. She stood in front of him her arms crossed.

"Ok what was that."

Zero stared at her, confused, "What was what?"

"That!" she gestured back the way we came. "Where you actually going to break his arms?"

Zero remained silent, knowing she wasn't done.

"I wasn't sure if I should mention this but you've been acting weird. You keep on glaring at the Sohma's and you hardly do more than stare at me anymore."

Zero remained silent, unsure of how to answer. Angel could sense it when someone lied, he'd learned that months ago. He was going to have to come clean with her.

"Angel.. I"

"What? Just spit it out already!" Angel looked so pissed off he was almost afraid to say anything. Instead he did something that was probably really stupid. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. Angel's angry stance dropped almost immediately. "Zero? What...? Are you ok?"

No I'm not. He held her tighter. "I'm just an idiot. I was jealous of all the time that you spent with the Sohma's. Kyo in particular."

"Why would you be jealous of him. He's hopeless."

She's really not getting it.

"I guess I was jealous, because I... I love you Angel." Angel's body stiffened. Then she relaxed, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. "Do you really mean that?" Her voice was a whisper. Zero pulled away, gripping her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes, which were filled with confusion and something else. Happiness? He nodded, "Yeah." Angel smiled her eyes were soft. She looked down her face turning red. "Me too," she whispered. Then she lifted her head, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

**Angel**

_Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!_ That was the single phrase that was going through her head as she kissed him. She didn't even know what had compelled her to do it. It had just felt like the right thing to do at the time. She felt Zero wrap his arms around her pulling her closer. She didn't even try to stop him.

They remained like that for what felt like hour although it was probably only about a minute.

"Aww how cute. I wish I had a camera." Angel jumped pulling away from Zero. Zero gripped her arms, making sure she stayed close to him. He had a good reason to. The voice belonged to Fai and it didn't sound friendly.

"What do you want Fai?" Zero's voice was filled with malice.

Fai's once kind smile was suddenly cold. He had a black eye patch over his eye that he hadn't had before. Fai stepped forward, walking towards them. Zero gripped Angel tighter, his knuckles turning white. Angel suddenly realized why. Fai had been turned into a vampire.

"When did you become a vampire?"

"When my good friend Kurogane decided to bargain with Yuko for my life. I would be dead right now if it weren't for him and those pure-blood vampire twins." Angel reached into her pocket. She had used magic to turn the sword into a black make-up mirror that expanded into her sword upon opening. She pulled it out of her pocket, her black sword glistening in the moonlight. Zero pulled his gun out from underneath his jacket, pointing it at Fai. Fai held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to kill Angel. I just came to give her a warning."

"Well you better do it now, before I 'accidentally' pull the trigger stupid vampire."

"Zero!" Angel was horrified.

"He tried to kill you once, he'll do it again," Zero said, his voiced filled with malice, "It's my job to kill murderous freaks like him remember?"

Angel fell silent, she had nothing to say to that.

Fai smiled, lowering his hands," I just wanted to tell you. Don't trust the gods."

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was Angel's turn to be angry with Fai.

Fai smiled, his face kind. "Think of it as a brother trying to protect his little sister."

"You're not my brother, Fai. Thanks but no thanks. Get out of here before I kill you myself." to prove her point she held out her free hand, making red hot flames flicker across her palm.

"I wouldn't do that to much if I were you. You just might hurt someone."

"Go Fai!"

"Fine I'm going just don't say I didn't warn you!" Fai disappeared, leaving a small scroll in his place. Angel picked it up sheathing her sword.

"What does it say?" Zero came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She pushed him away, not even he could even begin to understand how angry and hurt she felt.

"I don't know and I don't care!" She screamed at the sky, "What do you want with me?"

"Angel stop it, you're going to hurt yourself." Zero took the small scroll from her tightly clenched hand and put it in his pocket. "I'll hold on to this until you decide you want to read it."

Angel eyed him suspiciously; "You won't read it before I do?"

"I promise."

Angel allowed herself to relax, just a little bit. "All right."

Zero gripped her arms, looking at her with concerned eyes. "You should go back to the dorm. I'll cover you, ok?"

"But.."

"No, buts just do it. Please. I don't want you to overexert yourself. Especially after all that." Angel looked up at him his concern was genuine.

"Ok you win." She kissed him softly," So what are we now?"

"For all intents and purposes you're my girl friend. Does that work?"

Angel smiled, "Of course it does." She hugged him, "Good night, Zero"

"Good night, Angel"

Angel walked back to her dorm, so many thoughts swirling through her head. As she lay down Tohru sat up. She could tell that Tohru knew something had happened. "What happened, Angel?"

Angel rolled over with a sigh, "I'll tell you tomorrow." Angel was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Chapter 3**

**Angel**

"I think the world hates me Zero."

"And why do think that?" He was smiling, trying not to laugh. Angel hit her head on the table.

"Cause someone in this world invented finals!"

"Finals won't be that bad," said Tohru, "Just study."

"Angel? Study? That would be the day," said Yori.

" Oh, shut up Yori! I can study if I want to."

"But you don't," Zero said. Angel hit him on the back of his head, "Oh shut up! You get perfect grades without even trying!"

" What can I say? I'm just a good student. Unlike _some people._"

Angel rolled her eyes, "If I study then I won't have time to do anything fun!"

"If you don't pass finals you'll have to go through senior year all over again," Yuki pointed out.

"You don't want that do you?" Kyo joined in. Angel glared at them, _why are they all so __persistent_?

"Whatever, all you smart people should try having more fun," Angel grinned, she loved all of them, "Yo, Yuki pass the soy sauce." Yuki handed her the soy sauce. She proceeded to pour some on her rice.

"Soy sauce on rice? You're disgusting," said Yori, who was covering her stir-fry in hot sauce.

"Speak for yourself, Yori-chan," Kyo said, "soy sauce is pretty good on rice."

"I can't believe you're actually having this argument," mumbled Zero. Angel noticed that his face was pale and he wasn't eating. He was twisting a blood tablet between his fingers. Zero looked up at Angel, noticing the concerned expression on her face. He gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe that and you know it," she said in a lowered voice. Zero smiled, and ate the blood tablet. The others at the table, who had been talking loudly hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Just think. In a couple weeks we'll graduate then we'll be free!" Kyo said, punching the air with his fists.

"Maybe you will cat-boy! You're going back home to run a dojo. I have to get a full time job like a normal person!" Yuki said.

"You guys are lucky," Yori gestured to Zero and Angel, "You guys already have jobs."

Angel had explained their absences from school when they went and did their duties as Hunters. She had told them they did some secret work for the government. They had believed it without hesitation.

"Yo! Prefects!" Angel and Zero turned to see the class president walking towards them. "The Headmaster wants you."

"Thanks class president!" Angel said cheerfully, "Come on Zero!" She pulled him to his feet. She linked her fingers through his and pulled him along behind her.

"A talent show? Sounds fun! What do you think Zero?" Angel turned to face her silent boyfriend. Headmaster Cross had come up with an idea for the senior graduation. He thought it would be fun to have those who were brave enough to get up and perform their talents for the rest of the school, parents, and whoever else would be coming to senior graduation.

"It sounds just like the ball and the day celebration. Just troublesome," Zero didn't seem to have any interest.

"I'm only asking you because you're going to have to put up with it. You're also going to have to tell me who the new prefects should be before finals."

"Before finals? I'm never going to get any studying done." _Yes! This gives me an excuse not to study!_

"That's not an excuse to not study," Zero said.

"How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I know you too well," Zero forced a smile.

When they left the Headmaster's office Angel grabbed Zero's hand.

"You're not ok at all. I can tell just by looking at you."

Zero remained silent, _he's giving me the silent treatment, jerk._

"Just leave me alone for a while, Angel. Ok?" he forced a smile, "I'm going to the dorm. Tell the teacher I'm sick ok?" Understanding, Angel nodded.

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away. She watched him walk away, feeling sad. She understood why Zero wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to hurt her, but she couldn't help but wish that she could stay with him.

_Oh, well if that's all I can do. _

Suddenly, she stopped. All of her senses were on the alert. She pulled out her sword, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who's there!" she called out. No one answered. She relaxed her guard, thinking that it was nothing. Something hit her in the back of her neck. Her vision went fuzzy, she couldn't think straight. Someone caught her, someone she knew.

"Fai," she whispered. Her former brother stood above her.

"Miss me, little sister?"

**Zero**

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She didn't show up for class, she wasn't in the dorm either. I thought she might have been with you. Guess I was wrong."

Zero, and Tohru, were standing outside the guys dorm. Tohru had gone to her dorm room after discovering that Angel hadn't shown up for class. When she hadn't found her she had gone to Zero.

"Did you tell the Headmaster?" Zero asked, trying not to panic. Tohru nodded solemnly. "Yori just went to tell him."

"Zero! Tohru! The Headmaster wants you." They turned to Yori, who was standing nearby and looking winded.

As they walked up to the Headmaster's office Zero felt like a zombie. He could accept that Angel had just disappeared. It made sense because she was a demigod but she would have told him if she was going to leave. _So why would she…_He shook his head. Yori pushed open the Headmaster's door. The Headmaster was standing at the window reading a small scroll of parchment. He turned to Zero and handed him the scroll.

"Yuki found this in the hallway. I think you might want to see it."

Zero, trying to keep his face devoid of expression, took the scroll from the Headmaster and opened it. It was, as he suspected, from Fai.

_Angel has been declared dangerous by the gods,_

_Her father has taken her into custody._

_If all goes well she will be dead before the week is over_

_The Wizard of Seresu, Fai _

Zero crumbled the note in his fist, shaking. _Of course, he's still trying to kill her. _

He noticed that the Headmaster was watching him with concerned eyes. Zero threw the crumbled scroll in the trash with more force than was necessary. "I am not going to let that stupid wizard kill her," he said angrily, "She didn't do anything to him. Why is he so bent on killing her?"

"I know you won't like this but Angel is dangerous," said the Headmaster, "She is a child of Hades. At the moment, all children of Hades and the other children of the Big Three gods, Zeus and Poseidon, are being taken into custody by their parents."

"Why? Why would parents do that to their own children?" asked Tohru.

"You don't seem surprised at the fact that Angel is a demigod," remarked the Headmaster. Tohru shrugged, indicating that she knew a lot more than she was letting on.

The Headmaster sighed, "Lets just say that times are hard. People from other worlds have been flooding to New York. A large group of them keep on attacking. My best guess is that they want to get rid of the gods so that they can take over. A couple days ago a demigod infiltrated the Golden Vaults."

"The Golden Vaults? What's that, Headmaster," Tohru was watching the Headmaster closely.

"There are three Golden Vaults. One is in Olympus with Zeus, one is in the ocean with Poseidon and the other is in the Underworld with Hades. Inside, is where the god's most powerful weapons are being kept. A demigod managed to open these vaults, right under the god's noses. The only ones that can get into the vaults are the gods themselves or a demigod child of one of the Big Three Gods."

"That explains why they've taken Angel, she and her brother are prime suspects, being children of Hades," Zero said, "but that doesn't explain how Fai is involved with all this."

"Fai had been getting close to the gods recently," a voice said. They turned around and saw a girl standing in the corner. For a moment Zero thought it was Angel, but it was not. The girl had blond hair like Angel but the resemblances stopped there. Her eyes were a startling gray and she had a stern gaze. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and a dagger was hanging from her belt.

"Who are you?" asked Zero.

The blond girl regarded him with cold eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I know where the demigods are being held."

"You know where Angel is?" Zero jumped forward and gripped Annabeth's shoulders, "Where is she?"

Annabeth pushed him away, "Fai convinced Hades to offer his realm to hold the demigods, so all of the kidnapped demigods are in the Underworld's prison."

"Where might that be?" Zero asked.

"Kiryu-kun you're not actually going to go after her are you?" asked the Headmaster, "That's suicide."

"Well I just can't let them kill her for something she didn't do."

Annabeth stared at him, "Who says she's not guilty?"

Zero glared at her, "Angel's been with me almost all the time for the past I don't know three months. I can't see how she could have pulled off stealing something so powerful."

Annabeth held up her hands, "I believe you. I knew Angel, I feel the same way," she lowered her hands. "Look, if you're going to go find her I'm going with you."

Zero stared at her, "Why?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, "My boyfriend, Percy Jackson is one of the kidnapped demigods. Plus I know how to get to the Underworld. You don't."

"Fair enough," he said.

"Look Annabeth, Zero I can't recommend going to that place. You'll get killed!" The Headmaster said.

"I've gone there and gotten out alive before. Angel and Nico Di Angelo are children of Hades. I'm sure they can help with escaping," Annabeth's voice was strained, like her patience was wearing thin. The Headmaster hesitated, and then sighed. "You're going to go no matter what I say aren't you, Zero."

"Um, yeah that was the plan," Zero said.

"Alright, just do me a favor and don't get yourself killed, ok?" said the Headmaster. He looked at him with a sad yet, proud expression, "You're like a son to me. I would hate to see you get killed."

Zero smiled, "I'll try not to get myself killed Cross." The Headmaster looked up, smiling.

"I wish you would call me Otto-san, Zero," The Headmaster said sadly, still smiling.

Zero remained silent; the Headmaster's words left a sense of closure between them. Annabeth grabbed the edge of Zero's jacket sleeve and led him out if the room. No one noticed Tohru Honda, who followed them in silence.

**Angel**

_Ugghhhh, owww!_

Angel was chained to the wall in the Underworld prison. Children of Hades can escape from the Underworld prison cells by removing the solid walls of the cells so Fai had Nico and she locked up in separate cells. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, shared a cell with her. Her once silky black hair was covered in dirt, and her lieutenant's tiara was slightly bent. Thalia was one of the immortal Hunter's of Artemis, which was a group of girls who hunted Ancient Greek monsters and had, like their patron goddess Artemis, sworn off men forever. Those who broke that rule were severely punished by Artemis. As the Hunter's lieutenant Thalia was worried about them. For the past couple of days, Angel could hear her murmuring in her sleep the names of her fellow Hunter's. It made Angel feel out of place.

She scanned the walls, like she had been doing for the past couple of days. An air vent had been added to the usually airtight cells that were originally meant for the dead. However, as they had discovered, it was not small enough for Thalia, who was not chained to the wall, to slip through and escape. So they did the only thing they could. They waited and made up bogus plans that would never actually work. The level they had stooped to was kind of sad and pathetic.

"Ugh, I HATE this!" Thalia yelled, throwing her empty food bowl at the stone wall. The clay shattered, then disintegrated into nothing but dust. "Why would Dad suspect me? Me of all people! He saved my life once, and now he's going to let me rot into nothing in this stupid freaking cell!"

"Thalia, I don't like this anymore than you do. You know how the gods are. If they feel we're threats they're going to get rid of us. It doesn't matter to them whether or not we're their children," said Angel sadly, "We're just going to have to live with it."

"You sound like you've already accepted death."

Angel remained silent. She had accepted death along time ago, but she wasn't going to tell Thalia that. Thalia kept ranting about how bad the gods were. Angel let her, although she was pretty sure that Thalia was making some very bad enemies on Olympus. Angel closed her eyes, thinking things over. It was hard over her pounding headache and Thalia's loud ranting but she managed it.

She used to not care whether or not she died. She's lost her entire family and used to face near death situations all the time. But now that she had Zero, and all of her friends at school she wasn't sure how she felt about death. She couldn't figure out what her feelings were.

"Hello! Angel! Earth to blondie!" Angel was pulled out of her thoughts at Thalia's shouting. She opened her tired eyes, "What Thalia?" She looked up, but instead of Thalia's face she saw Fai's.

"Fai," anger surged through her body, giving her the strength to stand. Her vision swam, but she remained standing, "What do you want? Have you come to hear our last words and requests, jerk-off."

Fai grabbed her shoulders and murmured something. Strength surged through her body and her headache went away. She felt totally healed. Fai undid her handcuffs. He smiled at her, "Lets get you cleaned up, little sister."

**Zero**

"Are you sure this is the right place, Annabeth?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been here before, remember?"

"But this is just a recording studio!" Zero said, exasperated.

Annabeth and Zero had arrived in Hollywood a few hours ago after spending a few days preparing and shaking off Tohru, who had really wanted to come with them. Annabeth had remained tense during the flight into California, like she was afraid they were going to be shot out of the sky. After the flight they spent hours searching for the entrance to the Underworld. They had ended up at a recording studio called DOA records.

"Come on, I know how to get past Charon."

Zero followed Annabeth inside the studio. Just inside the doors was a small waiting room filled with the dead. The almost transparent spirits were wandering around, sitting on the couches, and talking with one another in a strange language. At the receptionists desk stood a man in a suit, counting a wad of dollar bills. Annabeth walked right up to him.

"Charon, I have a proposition for you," she said.

Charon glanced up from his wad of bills. "Hello godling, still not dead yet I see."

"I'm not the type who dies easily," Annabeth said calmly.

"I see, and you boy?"

Zero blinked, "Excuse me sir?"

"You're not dead or a godling, so why are you here," Charon said, half to himself.

Before Zero could answer Annabeth intervened, "Why we're here is our business. Are you going to do business with me or not?"

Charon considered this, and put down his money, "I'm listening."

"We need to get into the Underworld."

"I figured as much. I can't let anyone in until the trials are held, not even the spirits in my charge. It's been boring, stuck here with only them," he gestured to the filled lobby.

"Has it now?" Annabeth said, "I bet you would love to get out of here wouldn't you, Charon." She pulled out a handful of gold coins and put them within Charon's line of sight. "I'll pay you well if you take us in."

Charon eyed the coins greedily. "If I get caught, Hades will kill me, or at worst fire me since I'm immortal. "

"Then don't get caught," Zero suggested.

Charon laughed, "That'll be fun, sneaking through the Underworld when Lord Hades has eyes everywhere. Alright, I'll take you in, but not one word of this to anyone, especially Lord Hades."

Annabeth smiled and put the coins in his hands, "Thanks Charon."

"You can thank me after you're dead." Charon said pocketing the coins, "Come on, let's go."

Charon led them to an elevator on the far side of the room. He pushed away the spirits who started grabbing their clothes, whispering things into their ears in that strange language of theirs. Charon pushed a button and the elevator opened.

"Inside, now." Zero and Annabeth did what they were told.

The elevator closed and began to go down with alarming speed. It jerked to a stop suddenly and they were on a river. Zero looked down and saw that they were on a boat. He turned around and saw that Charon was wearing a black cloak and he was pushing the boat through the polluted river, pushing away bits of trash as they went. Zero leaned over and inspected the water. There were soggy diploma's, engagement rings and destroyed dolls.

"The River Styx," Annabeth whispered, "Don't touch the water."

"It's so polluted," Zero said pulling his hand away from the water.

"What you see is lost hopes and dreams, and wishes that never came true. They are cast here after death."

Charon stopped the boat outside of a large black Greek castle. Zero and Annabeth stepped out onto the Styx's riverbank, careful to avoid the water.

"Good luck. If you come out alive… lets just say I'll be impressed."

"We'll be careful, Charon. Thanks," Annabeth said. Charon nodded and he and his boat disappeared. As soon as he disappeared Zero and Annabeth got the first clear look at their surroundings. The Underworld was a barren wasteland, with dead trees poking up around the barren landscape. Screams could be heard coming from the Fields of Funishment and faint smells of barbecue drifted over from Elysium, the paradise for heroes.

Zero followed Annabeth into the castle. The inside of the castle was also black; rubies were hanging from dead poplar tress and the fountains blazed with green fire instead of water. Annabeth led Zero to small room that he guessed was normally used as a storage room. Annabeth pulled out a map and showed it to Zero.

"This is where we are," she pointed to a room on the map, "and here are the dungeons." She pointed to a spot on the other side of the castle. "I think that's where they're holding them. The only other place I could think of where they could be held…" She shook her head, "Let's just say that if they're there, there is no saving them."

Zero said nothing and continued looking at the map of the castle. It was hard for him to concentrate with Annabeth buzzing useless comments in his ear. His eye caught a small corridor on the map that looked like a servant's walkway. It led straight to the dungeons. He pointed this out to Annabeth. She studied the map, considering this option.

"It could work; most of Hades servants are dead. They shouldn't be that hard to get past," Annabeth folded the map. "Let's go."

Zero found the servants passage entrance and after making sure the coast was clear he gestured to Annabeth. They followed the passage for an hour. Zero thought it was strange that they hadn't met anyone yet. He fingered the chain of his gun, nervously. Next to him, Annabeth tensed, she gripped his arm and pulled him into a dark corner.

"Annabeth, what…" Zero started. Annabeth put her fingers to her lips and pointed. There were some ghosts coming up the walkway. Zero listened closely.

"Father has ordered the prisoners to be taken into his throne room. Master Fai just went to collect them," said one of the ghosts. She had black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing jeans and a silvery parka. She was almost transparent; if you looked at her at a certain angle she would disappear completely.

"Lady Bianca, what do you think your father, Lord Hades, wants with them?" the other ghost was a simple maid in clothes from Medieval Ages. She sounded scared to death.

"I think that Father is being controlled by Fai. Father may be unnaturally cruel but he would never kill his own children. If Fai has it his way Angel and Nico will be dead before sundown."

Zero's mind was reeling. If they didn't do something, Angel would die. He shook his head clearing his mind. He wasn't going to let that happen. Annabeth noticed his distress and gripped his arm.

"I understand how you feel but we can't do anything rash. Let's think this through," Annabeth whispered. Zero struggled against her grip for a second and realized she had a grip like iron. "Fine, have it your way." He shot back angrily. She let go of his arm and continued to watch.

"I'm going to go tend to Lady Persephone, Lady Bianca."

"All right, I'll see you later Maria," Bianca watched the ghostly maid leave through a hidden side door. She turned to face the corner where they were hiding. Zero tensed, pleading inwardly for her not to find them.

"Annabeth I know that's you," Bianca said. She smiled, "Come out, it's not like I'm going to stop you."

He saw Annabeth hesitate and then to his surprise she stepped out from their hiding spot.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a daughter of Hades," she said jokingly.

Bianca smiled, her form flickering. "So why are you here?"

"You're actually asking me that question. You know exactly why I'm here Bianca," said Annabeth.

"I was actually referring to your friend there," she pointed at him, "That odd silver haired boy."

Zero stared at her; his mind was still wrapped around the fact that Angel might die. He glared at Bianca for a moment, and she glared back. It was like a staring contest. Zero relented, "My name is Zero Kiryu. Your sister… is," What was Angel to him? He had never really thought about it. He closed his eyes; he loved her, that much he knew. He opened his eyes. "She's the most important person in the world to me."

"In other words you love her? Is that what you're trying to say?" said Bianca. She was studying him. Unable to find any other response he nodded.

"Just checking," she turned to Annabeth, "Take that door and follow it to the throne room." Bianca pointed to the door the servant had just taken.

"Thanks Bianca, Come on Zero." Annabeth ran over to the door and opened it.

"Tell Percy I saw hi," said Bianca. Zero followed Annabeth into the passage. Just before he closed the door Bianca turned to him.

"Zero, right?"

"Yes?"

Bianca hesitated, "Just be careful. Angel isn't who you think she is."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough if Fai has things go his way." Bianca turned away, "She doesn't even know herself."

Before he could ask her what she meant she disappeared. He closed the door, thinking over what she had said.

"Zero! The throne room is over here!" Annabeth whispered from farther down the tunnel. He followed it and found her hiding behind a large column. She gestured to him. He sneaked over to her, trying not to catch the attention of the people below him. They were on a balcony that looked over the room. Annabeth put a finger to her lips and gestured to the throne room.

Seated on a huge skeletal throne was a handsome man with black hair and dark eyes. His black robes seemed to be made of souls, their faces twisted in pain. At the throne at his side was a black haired woman wearing a white dress. They were both about twelve feet tall.

"Hades and Persephone," Annabeth whispered.

Hades seemed to be waiting for something. He was whispering anxiously to his wife. Zero was just about to point this out to Annabeth when the doors opened.

Fai entered surrounded by skeletal warriors. Close behind him followed a group of boys. Nico was dressed in black Greek battle armor. The black haired and blonde haired boys were also dressed in Greek battle armor except the black haired boy's was sea green and the blond boy's was electric blue. There were empty scabbards hanging at their sides.

"Percy Jackson and Jason Grace," Annabeth whispered. Her voice cracked when she said Percy's name.

Behind them came two girls dressed in sleeveless Ancient Greek chitons*. The girl with black hair was dressed electric blue, like her brother's. When Angel came in Zero's breath caught in his throat.

Her chiton was black, she was wearing silver jewelry on her arms, and a black and silver tiara crested her head. She was surrounded with some kind of black power that made her look like a princess from hell. His heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him. Their eyes met and some kind of understanding passed between them. _She's terrified, but she's happy to see me. _She twisted her hands in her handcuffs in a futile effort to get free then looked at him sadly, a faint smile playing on her lips. She looked away and faced her father. Zero tore his eyes away from her to look at the rest of the room. Skeletal soldiers surrounded the back and sides of the five prisoners, who were standing in a line in front of the thrones. Fai was kneeling before Hades.

"I've brought them to you, just as you requested," He looked up at Hades his eyes scared, "Can I have my friends back now? Please?"

"Until we find out whose guilty your friends are staying with me Fai D. Flowright. Be patient." said Hades. Fai lowered his head and stood up. He backed away and joined the ranks of skeletal soldiers.

Hades studied the prisoners; "You would make every body's lives easier if you confessed you know. So confess."

"None of us are stupid enough to go against our parents Lord Hades." said Jason

"You sound pretty confident for a boy who just recently got most of his memory back, Jason Grace," said Hades, "This girl right here used to go against the gods all the time." He pointed to Angel. Angel looked at him with bewilderment.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Father!"

"Of course you don't. There's a reason we had your memory modified."

"Modified!" Angel looked like she was going to faint.

"Yes, your mother and I wanted to try and keep you under control so we changed you're memory and made you believe that the family you lived with was you're true family. The opposite is the truth."

"I don't believe you!"

"Have you ever wondered what killed your human family?" Angel stared at him, looking terrified. Hades leaned forward.

"You woke up and they were all dead right? You have no memory of what really happened."

Angel shook her head wildly, "NO!"

"That was you. When you're angry you're destructive," Hades stared down at her, "You're a minor goddess, the only child Persephone and I ever had. You're Alliane, the goddess of destruction."

"That name's not even Greek."

"You were born in the Middle Ages. What's it to you?"

"You're a known liar Hades. Do you really think I'm going to believe you?"

"You need proof? Then you'll have it," Hades snapped his fingers and Angel collapsed. Her body was shaking and the black power started to engulf her. Zero started forward, but Annabeth held him back.

"I can see the memory spell. He's removing it. I wouldn't interfere if I were you," Annabeth cautioned. He stared at her like she was insane, but he did as she said.

Suddenly the black power surrounding Angel exploded outward and disappeared. Angel was kneeling on the ground, her hands holding her head. She stood up slowly and they all stared at her. Angel's once short hair was two times longer. Her handcuffs had fallen off, her hands and arms dancing with small red flames. It was her eyes that scared Zero the most. Instead of her chocolate brown they were black, with red fire on the inside where her pupils were supposed to be. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. There was no emotion in them, the warmth that used to fill them gone. Zero wasn't sure whether to run or scream. Images were dancing in the fire of her eyes, people dying from the Black Plague, the Great Fire of London. She was showing him what she had done.

Hades looked up at the place where Zero and Annabeth were hiding. Zero hadn't noticed that he had left their hiding place. He faced Hades and prepared for the worst. Hades smiled his expression cruel.

"Alliane, kill them."

**Angel**

_Kill them, kill them, kill them_

_Why?_

_Kill them, kill them, kill them_

She shook her head trying to get rid of the words that bounced around inside her head. She looked up again. Angel's body began to shake, her eyes barely processing what she was seeing. Zero was staring at her, his gun in his hands. At his other side was Annabeth. She had his arm in one hand and her weapon in the other. Zero looked scared.

_Scared of what?_

Then she figured it out. He was afraid of her. She looked at Annabeth's hand, which was still holding his arm. White hot jealousy surged through her. She held out her right hand, and fire shot from her palm. The fire twisted and formed a red hot, black scythe. She hefted it and glared at Annabeth.

_You die first._

She disappeared and materialized next to Annabeth. Annabeth jumped out if the way as Angel swung at her.

_Gods I'm out of practice._

She followed Annabeth, disappearing and reappearing. She was so bent on killing her that she almost didn't hear Zero shout her name.

"Angel!"

She froze and looked at him, her new long hair flickering with blue fire. She glared at him. Why was he trying to stop her? Annabeth used the opportunity to scramble out of the way. Angel glanced back at her for a moment, glaring at her in anger.

_He was just trying to help her. _

"Angel! I want to you to listen to me."

She turned to Zero, when she spoke her voice sounded much older, like she had lived for thousands of years, "Why should I listen to you?"

Zero looked hurt but he kept on talking. "This isn't like you," he reached out to try and touch her. She backed away.

"Don't touch me!"

Zero's face fell, but there was something in his eyes that made Angel listen.

"Angel, please don't do this. Do my feelings for you mean anything to you?"

Angel stared at him with a blank expression.

"Did you think I was lying to you when I told you that I loved you?"

Angel shook her head wildly; her human self was slowly coming back.

"Then why are you trying to kill us, kill me?"

Angel's eyes went back to normal as she began to cry. She fell to the ground, her body shaking. The fire on her body disappeared. She felt Zero's arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry, Zero."

"Shhh. It's ok."

"I'm so sorry." They stayed like that for what felt like hours though it was probably only minutes. Angel could hear the battle unfolding below them, Hades was yelling insults and demigods were yelling insults back. She recognized Percy Jackson's voice. He was yelling something, in a strained voice. Nico's voice joined his and she processed what they were saying.

"Angel, Zero behind you!"

She opened her eyes and saw that Zero had turned around. A group of skeletal soldiers were coming up behind them, brandishing weapons. He lifted her off the ground almost effortlessly and jumped to the side, dogging a volley of black tipped arrows. Angel could tell that the arrows were poisoned at the tips. One soldier in Greek armor charged forward and slashed at Zero. He tried to dodge but the skeleton was faster. The soldier cut Zero's arm, and jumped backward when Zero tried to kick out at him. Zero fell back, still holding Angel. He hit one of the columns hard and Angel could feel him shaking.

"Put me down, Zero." He stared at her, like he wasn't sure that she could stand. He didn't argue however, and he let her go. Angel summoned her scythe, which was now black with silver flecks like her dress.

"You're going to fight them?" Zero asked.

"I've been fighting for thousands of years I think I'm going to be ok," Angel smiled and looked back him, "You stay here, please."

"I don't want to let you fight on your own," Zero said. Angel could hear his voice shaking. She kneeled next to him as he slipped to the floor. She pressed her hand on his cut. The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to make Zero weak. Her hand began to glow and the cut healed, leaving nothing more than a thin scar to even show that it had been there.

"Stay here," she commanded and rushed off into battle. As she ran she cut down the skeletons that were in her way. She knew that Zero would be following her but she didn't really care. All she wanted was to end this and that meant getting to Hades and Persephone. She jumped off the balcony and landed on the floor with ease. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for an opening. Fai had released his three friends, (four if you count Mokona,) and they were all fighting the largest group of skeletons. The demigods were cutting through the soldiers that were guarding the throne, advancing on Hades and Persephone. Angel started forward, and then someone grabbed her arm. She turned and felt a stab of annoyance. "I thought I told you to stay, Zero."

Zero was holding a broadsword that he had taken from one of the fallen soldiers. He was staring into her eyes, making her uncomfortable. "You ok?" she asked. He loosened his grip on her arm. "Just be careful, ok." He looked conflicted; it was obvious to Angel that he didn't want to let her go.

"I'll be careful. I promise," she smiled, resisting the urge to kiss him. She turned and ran off. She fought her way through the remaining soldiers and came up behind the demigods. Percy and Nico had Hades and Persephone cornered.

"So, what do we do with them?"

Angel stepped forward, "I'll handle it." They didn't argue, as a minor goddess Angel was a lot more powerful than any of them. She stepped forward and placed the point of her scythe on her father's throat. Her expression was a cross between angry and confused. Her eyes were filled with hatred.

"You are pathetic, you know that?" Hades said. He smiled ruefully, "You let yourself become more human than god all because you fell in love. You must be stupid."

Angel felt a surge of annoyance, "You wouldn't know, cause you've never truly been in love have you?"

"Gods don't need love. All we need is power."

"Do you really believe that?" she studied his face. Hades grinned evilly. "Of course I do, stupid daughter."

Angel sighed, "That's what I thought," she pulled the scythe away from her father's throat. "All of you are the same, selfish and greedy. I've thought so for years." She held out her hand, "Your security systems really suck. I had these stolen a long time ago," she met his eyes; "You may keep your items of power by your side, but there more powerful weapons than those. Zeus forbade you to use them because they hold the power of the Titians," Angel held out her hand, which began to blaze with black and red fire. Three weapons appeared floating in the fire. One was a black scythe, similar to her own, but it was inlaid in moving human skulls and gold instead of silver. One was a green sword which was covered in pearls and gold seaweed. The last one was a blue dagger. It could elongate into a sword and it sparked electricity. Its hilt was inlaid with precious gems that sparkled.

"I stole these over a thousand years ago. I managed to get in and out without detection," she laid Zeus and Poseidon's weapons in front of her. She twisted Hades' scythe in her hand. "Unfortunately I never had the chance to use them. Now I have no reason to keep them, so I'll return them to you." She handed the scythe to Hades, who held in front of him and stared at it.

"Why were you trying to get rid of us?"

Angel pondered this question, unsure of how to answer. "The same reason I created the Purebloods during the Middle Ages."

**Zero**

Zero was standing in the garden at Cross Academy. He watched the pool of water, reviewing the last couple days in his mind. After Angel announced that she had created the original pureblood vampires she had grabbed his arm. She didn't look into his eyes, and she was wearing a sad expression. He had wanted to comfort her, but she hadn't given him the chance. Angel had simply transported him to Cross Academy, using her newfound powers as a goddess. He had tried to talk to her but she pushed him away, still avoiding his eyes.

"I'm going to return these to Zeus and Poseidon and try to explain things to them," she kept avoiding his gaze. He reached out and caught a stand of her now long hair. He pressed it to his lips and closed his eyes, "How will I know if you're okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. Then she had reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing it to her face. "I thought you would've been mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you Angel?"

Angel had sighed, "I'm the reason you're the way you are, and you know that."

"I don't care about that. I might have about a year ago but I don't anymore."

"Why's that?" Angel's relieved look had made his heart soar.

"Because," Zero hesitated for a moment, "because I fell in love with you. I'm happy just being with you, being by your side."

"You're acting like just because I'm a goddess my feelings for you have changed. They haven't and I don't think they ever will."

Zero hadn't known how to react, except to lean down and kiss her, trying to convey all of his feelings into it.

A splash jerked Zero out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see a bat fly out of the water, an insect clamped between its jaws. Zero sighed and rested his head on the railing in front of him. He closed his eyes, Angel's words echoing in his mind.

_Stay by the pool in the garden. If I can't come back myself I'll send some kind of sign, so that you'll know that I'm okay. _

Ever since she had left a few hours before, he had stood by the railing outside of the pond, pining for her. He had considered leaving and trying to locate a chair or something but he was afraid that she would come back while he was gone. He didn't want to take the chance of losing her again.

"Sleeping Zero? You haven't changed much."

At the sound of the voice his body stiffened. It wasn't Angel he knew that for certain. He turned around and his suspicions were confirmed.

"What do you want Yuuki Kuran."

Yuuki was standing nearby, her long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She was wearing a white dress with small high heels.

"I'm visiting my Father. What are you standing out here for?"

Zero considered telling her the truth. _Well I guess that it couldn't hurt. _

"I'm meeting my girlfriend here."

"You have a girlfriend? When did that happen?"

Zero remained silent; it wasn't any of her business. They weren't friends anymore, they were enemies.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She just stood there, studying him. It made him feel awkward. He tried to open his mouth to say something but some force stopped him. He tried to move but it felt like he was stuck to the ground. He met Yuuki's penetrating gaze.

_She's controlling me._

He glared at her, while he tried to figure out why. Yuuki answered that question for him. She walked to him, and stood in front of him. She reached out and touched his cheek. Her hand caressed him and moved to his neck where it stopped. He could feel her power on her hands. He shuddered; her power was starting to freak him out.

"You want to know why I'm doing this to you don't you, Zero?"

_Because you're trying to torture me like every other Pureblood I've met._ He wished he could say it out loud, to see her reaction.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Zero. Vampires can only satisfy their thirst with the blood of the people they care about the most," she met his eyes. He wished he could glare at her.

_Then go attack Kaname!_ He struggled against her hold on him.

"I know you probably hate me, but part of my heart is still attached to you Zero. That's why I'm doing this."

_We're enemies! She should care about me at all. She should hate me!_ Part of him was happy that she still cared about him but he didn't want her drinking his blood. Not that he had much choice. He winced as her sharp fangs pierced his skin. He stood there, unable to move. Then Yuuki pulled away, releasing him from her control. He stumbled backward, grabbing the rail to support him. He could feel the blood on his neck. Yuuki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I can taste your feelings for that girl. It was gross," she commented. Her voice sounded a little sad.

"How do you think I felt when I used to drink your blood?" Zero countered.

Yuuki looked depressed, "Sometimes, I'm not even sure if he cares for me the way I care about him,"

"You told Adio that it wouldn't matter to you if he ever double crossed you,"

"That was back when I was an ignorant human who daydreamed and worried about petty things. Humans are so simple," her eyes were blank as her mind wandered, "and weak."

Zero opened his mouth to disagree with her but some else beat him to it.

"I don't think humans are weak."

Zero turned to the sound of Angel's voice, feeling relived. She was standing by a tree at the edge of the forest. Her black dress had been exchanged for a black skirt, a white tank top, and black boots. She was wearing black lace gloves and her hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail with a black ribbon. Her eyes were on Yuuki. He saw Yuuki stiffen, an expression of pure terror on her face. Zero could see why she was scared. Angel's expression was cold and she radiated power.

"Who-who are you?" Yuuki's voice was shaking.

Angel regarded her, "My given name was Alliane, though I've spent the last 17 years going by the name of Angel Diamond, which I prefer," she walked forward. When her eyes feel of him her gaze softened. He smiled at her. She smiled back and shifted her attention back to Yuuki.

"I was born during the Middle Ages to Hades and Persephone. I'm a minor goddess of destruction and I created the original Pureblood vampires to fight against the gods of Olympus," she sighed, "They all turned against me though. It's not like I blame them, though. I was pretty freaking evil."

"Was?" Yuuki whispered, "You seem pretty messed up to me."

"I want you to think that. You haven't even thought that I want you to be scared of me?" Angel stared at her.

"You've got some serious issues, Angel," Zero said softly.

Angel turned and grinned at him, "I've gotten better actually. If you had known me a thousand years ago I would have gotten overly jealous and she'd be dead," she gestured to Yuuki, "I probably would have killed you too."

"That's… um. I have no idea what to say to that," he came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuuki stumble forward as Angel's spell wore off. He gently lifted Angel's chin and kissed her. From what seemed like far away he heard Yuuki shout something.

**Yuuki **

"Ok hold on a sec,"

Zero and Angel jerked apart and stared at her.

"What?" They stared at her, annoyed expressions on both of their faces.

"She's" she gestured to Angel, who was still wrapped in Zero's arms, "your girlfriend."

"You figured that all out by yourself now did you?" Angel's voice was heavily sarcastic.

"Be nice Angel," Zero murmured into Angel's ear. He turned to Yuuki, "Angel and I have been together for about," he blinked a couple times "I want to say about three months."

"That sounds about right," Angel said, "Our parents were best friend during high school so we've known each other for almost our whole lives. I had to move to America about five years ago after…" her voice trailed off.

"After my parents died," Zero finished for her. His voice was uncharacteristically sad. He buried his f ace in Angel's shoulder, his face disappearing behind her hair. She reached up and patted his head, her hands playing with his thin hair.

" I wasn't kidding about being a goddess. I lost all of my memories after I escaped from Tartarus. Hades left me in the hands of the Diamonds until I got my memories back. I used to be scary. I cared nothing for the lives of others, "she gripped Zero's arms, which were wrapped around her waist, "That's all changed now, thank the gods."

Yuuki felt really confused but she just nodded. "Ok," she turned to leave.

"Yuuki."

She turned and faced Zero, who had extricated himself from Angel and was facing her. "I haven't forgotten my promise. As soon as I have a legitimate reason too I will kill you,"

Yuuki smiled, "I'll remember," she turned and left the two alone.

**Zero**

It took Angel a long time to explain herself. She had gone to Olympus and presented herself to the gods. Zeus had wanted to send her back to Tartarus but she pleaded with him that she wasn't the same anymore. The demigods present vouched for her. Zeus still insisted that she be punished in some way.

"So how did they punish you?" Zero asked.

Angel hesitated for a moment before answering. "He took away my immortality. Now I am just a demigod with more abilities than she should have," she began playing a small silver bracelet on her arm.

"I got that for you," Zero blurted out. Angel turned and smiled up at him.

"Why do you think I'm wearing it?" she frowned at him, "You look worried."

"You don't look like you're okay," he countered. She turned her head so he couldn't see her expression.

"It feels strange. One second I can't die. I have more power than I've ever had before. I'm strong and I can basically do what I want and no one save the gods can question my actions. Then, it's gone completely. All I have now is the power to control some stupid purebloods and the dead. I guess it just bothers me. It makes me feel like there's a void somewhere in my heart," she shook her head as if trying to shake off bad memories, "Zeus is cruel,"

"Isn't everyone?" Zero asked. He put his hands on her shoulders. Except for the thin strap of her tank top her arms were bare. She was cold and shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from fear or the frigid air. He wrapped her arms around her and she snuggled against him.

"You said that you felt like there was a void somewhere in your heart right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Do you love me?" he looked down at her. She pulled away from him to stare up at him.

"Of course I do! You know that," _She's cute when she's confused_, "Where exactly are you going with this, Zero?"

He continued talking like he hadn't heard her, "Why don't you let me fill that void," he cupped her face with his hands.

"Huh?"

"When you lost your powers as an immortal it made you feel empty right?" she tried to look away but he made her look up at him, "You don't need power to be happy. You know that."

"I…I don't know anymore Zero. I just don't," she tried to push him away. He gripped her wrists.

"Yes you do Angel. I know you do," He leaned down and kissed her. Angel froze at his touch and then kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart they were both breathless. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He stroked her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"How much I love you," she answered, "What about you? Before he could answer he heard footsteps. He tightened his grip on Angel as the footsteps got closer. Yori turned the corner and came into view. Her short blond hair was wild, like she had forgotten to brush it that morning.

"The Headmaster wants you two," she said. Her voice sounded strained.

"You saw Yuuki," Zero said. Yori nodded, "she was more than a little upset about…"

"About what?" Angel had extricated herself from his arms and was watching Yori closely.

"Don't worry about it," Yori said. She turned and began to walk away. Zero and Angel followed her to the Headmaster's office.

**Angel**

The moment they walked into the room she knew something was up. She couldn't tell if it was her insight as a goddess that clued her in or woman's intuition. The Headmaster was unusually calm and subdued. Yuuki was standing to his right. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were standing to his left with Shigure. Yori went to stand by Yuuki.

"Why's everybody so depressed? You're acting like the world is going to end or something," Angel tried to lighten the mood.

"A possible war between humans, vampires and the gods isn't exactly something to be smiling about, Angel," the Headmaster said, "By the way welcome back."

"Thanks. So what is all this talk about a war?" Angel couldn't help but feel excited. A war meant more destruction, more power for her even if she wasn't immortal anymore.

"First, I want to know what happened to you," said the Headmaster. Angel looked up at Zero. His face was a mask. She couldn't tell what he was thinking about. She folded her hands in front of her and told them as much as she could. When she got to the part about having to go to Olympus and losing her immortality she hesitated, but Zero squeezed her hand. Knowing that he was there and that he would love her no matter what gave her the strength to carry on.

When she had finished her story the Headmaster leaned back in his chair eyeing her. He leaned forward a stared at her. She felt Zero stiffen beside her.

"Then I think you can help us," he turned to Tohru. "Give me the prophecy," Tohru handed him a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it and handed it to her.

"This came from Camp Half-Blood. They believe that it concerns you,"

Angel read it silently; Zero read it over her shoulder.

_Fire, Water, Earth, Sky_

_ Join forces to destroy _

_ The fate of the gods_

_ In the hands of Sakura-hime_

_ If Destruction falls the world will end_

_ Enemies come together_

_ To end the era of the Scarlet Ones _

"They thought that Destruction that the prophecy mentions might be you,"

"What about Sakura-hime? There is no Princess Sakura that I know of except for the one traveling with Fai and his friends…" her voice trailed off.

"Then it must be her that they're referring too," Kyo said.

"Somehow I don't think that's it," Zero said.

Angel wholeheartedly agreed but the others didn't seem to.

"With luck this won't happen until much, much latter," the Headmaster said. All the sudden he grinned, "On a happier note have you figured out what you're going to so for the talent show?"

"Nothing," Kyo, Yuki, and Zero said together. They looked at Angel. She put her finger to her lips.

"It's a secret!" she laughed and grabbed Zero's hand, "Come on let's get out of here!"

She was dragging him out the door when the Headmaster started laughing.

**Zero**

_Well graduation really sucks._

Zero and Kyo were leaning up against the wall at the edge of the dance floor. Angel was running around with Tohru and Yori creating havoc. She kept on throwing the Headmaster's fliers for next year's events in the faces of first, second, and third years. He had had to keep her from scarring the crap out of the freshmen about ten times already.

"Would you please explain to me why you love her so much?" Kyo had asked after the tenth time.

"Why do you love Tohru so much?" he had shot back. That shut him up.

"May I have your attention please?" the crowd of students fell quiet. "Thank you!" The Headmaster was wearing a very unattractive and bright colored jacket with black slacks. It made him want to barf just looking at it.

"We now going to start our talent show portion of the evening," he pulled out a piece of paper and held it in front of him, "First up, Angel Diamond!"

His eyes found the stage as music started to play.

"So, what the heck is her talent?" Kyo asked.

"You'll see," Zero said even though he had absolutely no idea. Then Angel took the stage. She began to sing.

Here's a little story I gotta tell  
'Bout this boy I know so well  
Back in the day was cool and all  
I fell in love I fell in love  
I thought he was the one for me  
Other boys I could not see 

_Her voice, it's so beautiful. _He closed his eyes and listened._  
_  
But boy you broke my heart  
and now I'm standing there  
It shoulda been me and you  
It coulda been you and me

Someone whistled and he opened his eyes. Angel was dancing slowly around the stage, her long black ballroom dress fanning out around her.

Now all I got are these photographs  
All I've got  
All I've got  
All I've got  
are these photographs  
All I've got  
All I've got

Its nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you

Now baby its killing me  
I'm saying its killing me 

"She's amazing," Kyo murmured. Zero didn't answer, he was too mesmerized.

All I've got  
All I've got  
All I've got  
are these photographs  
All I've got  
All I've got

Its nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you, you, you  
Got nothing without you

All I've got are these photographs  
I remember when I used to make you laugh  
I don't wanna be stuck in the past  
But you're all that I have that I had  
And I don't wanna lose what we've felt this far  
This is me and you, you're my superstar  
I'll give anything baby, heres my heart  
My heart..my heart

All I've got  
All I've got  
Its nothing without you  
All I've got  
All I've got  
Its nothing without you, you, you  
Its nothing without you, you, you  
Its nothing without you  
All I've got  
Its nothing without  
All I've got  
Its nothing without  
All I've got  
All I've got are these photographs

The last note of her song lingered in the air as the curtains closed.

**Angel**

When she entered the room Yori was onstage. She was overkill nervous; Angel could see it written all over her face. She gave her big thumbs up. Yori grinned and proceeded with her poem. She had written a poem that Angel had advised her to do for the talent show.

Someone wrapped their arms around her. She looked back and smiled.

"So, Zero, what did you think?"

"I think that you did a great job, Angel," he leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, Angel, what the heck were you singing anyways?" it was Tohru. Angel pulled away from Zero.

"It was _Photograph_ by Rihanna," she answered.

"Who's Rihanna?" Tohru asked.

"An American pop artist who has a tendency to sing music that's kind of depressing. At least, in my opinion, it is," Angel said.

As the night wore on the talent show ended and the dance began. They played some American pop music along with some Japanese music. The techies had a lot of fun ransacking her iPod. They were playing _Born This Way_ by Lady Gaga when Zero came up to her.

"Can we get out of here?" Zero asked her.

"What you don't like the music?" Angel grinned at him and took his hand, "Sure. Let's get out of here."

Zero led her through the crowd of dancing teenagers. They went outside to the garden. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the water.

"It's so quiet out here," Angel said. Zero nodded. He was staring at the water intently, like something was going to jump out and attack them. It worried her. She grabbed his arms and made him focus on her.

"Relax, ok?" she looked up at him. He saw the worried look on her face and tried for a smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he tried smiling again.

"Is it bad for me to worry about you?" her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"No, it's not. I just hate it when you worry about me," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking a little nervous.

"Can I ask you something, Angel?"

"Sure, ask whatever," she said.

"Um, I…"

"What?"

"I'm just going to come right out and say it," he got down on one knee, "Angel Diamond, will you marry me?"

**Zero **

Zero was still kneeling in front of her. He was afraid to look in her eyes. He was afraid of what he might find there. He stood up, keeping his eyes focused on his hands.

"Why won't you look at me?" Angel asked.

Zero looked up at her. She was smiling at him. She reached out and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, are you going to say yes or no?" he asked.

"I'm thinking… YES!" she tackle hugged him, nearly knocking him over. He felt a sudden burst of complete happiness. He leaned down and kissed her, hard. Angel pulled away first, breathless.

While she was getting her breath back he pulled a ring out of his pocket. Wordlessly he held it out to her. She stared at it for a moment, and then took it from him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered

"It was my mother's," he said. He held out his hand, "May I?" he asked.

Angel was still staring at it, but she nodded. He gently took it from her. She glanced up at him. He grabbed her hand and slid it on her ring finger. She held her hand up by her face her eyes filled with wonder.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure,"

He reached out and held her hand, bringing her attention back to him. They walked back to the graduation ceremony.

**Angel**

Angel was still silently freaking out. Not that she was going to tell Zero that. She may have lived for hundreds of years but she had never felt so completely happy and scared before. They were very much human emotions.

_Human emotions…_

Now that she knew the truth about herself it was hard to consider herself a human. She still had some of her powers, like controlling purebloods, but she wasn't immortal anymore. There was no telling when and how she would die. Hera had assured her that she would live a longer life than an average human, because of what she was but she was still skeptical.

The handing out of the diplomas was a blur. She knew that tonight might be the last night she would be seeing a lot of her friends. Everyone would be leaving for their new lives in the morning. Zero had surprised her by saying that Headmaster Cross was allowing him to keep living with him for as long as he needed to.

_He's going to die,_ had been her first thought.

Angel was going to live with her rich, adoptive family. She was still working for the Hunters, something that they were not aware of. Angel intended to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. She hardly knew them, yet she felt obligated to tell them everything as her adoptive parents.

At that moment a hydra burst through the side of the wall. She saw Nico fighting it weaving in and out from the suddenly terrified crowd of graduates. She pulled out her sword.

"Watch out Nico!" Nico jumped out of the way as Angel shot fire out from the end of her sword. The hydra went up in flames. Unfortunately the fire began to spread.

"Angel! Nico! Watch out!" Angel jumped out of the way as Percy shot water at the fire. When the fire was out Angel turned to face the crowd of kids.

Erasing all of those memories was going to be hell.

**Three Months Later**

The aisle suddenly seemed really long to Angel. Zero didn't want a large wedding and Angel had wholeheartedly agreed, especially with what she was. There was only a couple witnesses which included Yori, Tohru and her fiancé Kyo, Yagari, Headmaster Cross, and Zero's best friend Kaito. Fai was standing in the back cracking jokes and being his usual self. Angel could practically see the steam coming off Kurogane. She saw Zero by the alter and suddenly everything else faded away. She had to keep herself from running to him. The vows went by with a blur and when she kissed him nothing else mattered.

"I love you," he murmured.

Angel had never felt more happy or content.

**Sequel: Sakura: The Ghost Seer**

* a form of clothing worn by men and women in Ancient Greece

43


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
